Naruto: Adapt BMS
by Shade-A.N.D 39
Summary: HIATUS SELAMANYA
1. Prolog

**Shade ... Log in.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I just own this story idea and imagination that push me to write it.

**Warning:**gaje,newbie,bahasa gak baku, typo(s),(maybe) godlike, AU, OOC,OC, some bashing.

**Don't Like, Just Ignore It.**

**Prolog**

**Konohagakure no sato, 5 years after kyūbi incident**

Saat ini malam 10 oktober konoha mengadakan festival untuk merayakan kekalahan kyūbi oleh Yondaime, semua penduduk merayakannya dengan penuh suka cita. Melupakan semua kesedihan yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu dan mengesampingkan perasaan sedih dengan mengadakan festival dengan tujuan warga dapat melupakan sejenak kesedihannya dengan menikmati festival ini.

Sementara itu di salah satu gang di konoha hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi di jalan utama.Para warga membawa berbagai macam senjata dengan teriakan kemarahan dan kebencian yang sangat besar, Mengejar Naruto, seorang anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa disebut pakaian lagi.

Semua ini dimulai saat umurnya 4 tahun tepat saat dia baru beberapa minggu saat dia dikeluarkan dari panti asuhan dan diberikan apartemen oleh Sandaime.Mulai saat itu dia mulai mendapat berbagai siksaan dan cemoohan dari para warga konoha. Walaupun sebelumnya dia juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama di tempatnya dulu, tapi perlakuan mereka sejak saat itu menjadi lebih brutal dari biasanya. Dari cemoohan dan hinaan biasa menjadi kekerasan fisik yang terbilang tidak pantas diterima anak kecil yang masih polos sepertinya.

Meski ada seorang anbu yang terkadang menyelamatkannya, dan saat sandaime bersamanya para warga konoha tidak berani melakukan sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan secara terang-terangan. Tapi, tidak setiap saat mereka bisa melindunginya. Jadi, dia harus belajar bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras di umurnya yang bahkan belum memasuki 10 tahun.

Back to story

Naruto hanya bisa berlari dari kejaran para warga konoha yang ingin memburunya. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak seusianya jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tentu saja berlari bukan? Naruto melihat kebelakang mereka membawa berbagai senjata tajam dan tumpul untuk menyiksanya. Naruto berbelok melewati gang demi gang dengan harapan bisa lolos dari mereka.

Saat naruto melihat gang dia langsung berbelok dan hanya bisa terdiam disana dengan nafas berat karena dia sudah berlari berjam-jam tanpa istirahat sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa dia bisa memiliki stamina yang terbilang besar untuk anak seusianya, Naruto juga agak penasaran kenapa luka yang diterimanya dari pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh warga konoha dapat sembuh dalam waktu semalam atau beberapa jam saja.

Naruto tetap diam disana sembari mengatur nafasnya, hingga orang-orang itu melewatinya. Naruto menghela nafas lega karena berpikir kali ini dia selamat. Karena berpikir situasi memungkinkan dirinya untuk keluar dan pergi ke apartemennya dan langsung tidur melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Naruto hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tanpa menyadari beberapa bayangan di bagian lain gang itu.

"Mati kau monster!"

Dua orang shinobi yang rupanya telah bersembunyi berteriak secara bersamaan lalu menebas punggung naruto dengan kunai.Setelah itu para warga yang sebelumnya melewatinya kini kembali dengan beberapa shinobi yang siap menyiksanya.

"Hahahaha bersiaplah mati kau monster"

"Kami akan membalaskan dendam keluarga kami yang kau bunuh"

Dan ucapan-ucapan memuakan lainnya mengawali neraka Naruto.Mereka mulai memukul, menusuk, menyayat, bahkan ada beberapa shinobi yang menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyerangnya,hingga naruto tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu untuk istri dan anaku monster"

"Sekarang kami akan membunuhmu...jadi bersiaplah"

Sayangnya sebelum mereka bergerak untuk membunuh Naruto. Seorang ANBU bertopeng weasel muncul diantara naruto dan para penduduk, dan langsung melihat kearah tubuh Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat parah.Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada seorang anak kecil yang polos. Terlebih seorang shinobi yang seharusnya tahu perbedaan antara kunai dan gulungan yang menyegelnya.'Sial! lain kali aku pastikan kau tidak akan disakiti lagi.' Batin ANBU itu antara marah dan kecewa. Marah karena para warga tega melakukan itu pada Naruto, dan kecewa karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Kalian pergi atau akan ku bunuh." Ucap ANBU tersebut dengan datar dan dingin yang membuat kerumunan itu merinding tetap ada beberapa yang protes tapi terhenti saat udara disekitar mereka menjadi lebih dingin. "Kubilang pergi atau kubunuh kalian mengerti" ANBU tersebut mengulangi perkataannya tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan disertai killing intent yang cukup besar untuk warga biasa, membuat mereka meneguk ludah mereka dan langsung pergi tanpa memikirkannya dua kali. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melawan seorang ANBU yang sudah tidak diragukan kekuatannya.

Setelah semua warga itu telah pergi dia langsung menuju Naruto yang terbaring lemah lalu membawanya pergi dengan shunsin ke rumah sakit tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Naruto Mindscape

Tes

Tes

Tes

Naruto terbangun di tempat yang seperti pembuangan air dengan banyak pipa di dindingnya.'Aku rasa mereka membuangku kesini dan membiarkanku mati. Meski seram tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku tidak berjalan kedepan aku akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari. Hahh.., baiklah aku akan menyusurinya, lagi pula aku juga penasaran.'

Naruto mulai berjalan lurus ke depan, hingga sampai pada tempat yang seperti gerbang yang sangat besar dengan kanji untuk seal ditengahnya. Saat pertama melihatnya Naruto sangat takut karena hawa tidak nyaman yang dikeluarkan tempat ini dan ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa naruto juga ingin tau apa yang ada di dalam gerbang itu. Sayangnya rasa penasarannya mengalahkan ketakutannya. Menelan rasa takutnya Naruto mulai pergi dan masuk ke gerbang itu dengan langkah gemetar.

Saat melihat lebih dekat Naruto melihat seekor makhluk yang sangat besar dengan sembilan ekornya yang melayang dengan tenang dihadapannya. Meski makhluk itu membelakanginya dia tau itu pasti kyūbi dengan hanya melihat jumlah ekornya saja naruto sudah tau siapa itu. Itu adalah kyūbi no yoko makhluk yang telah memporak- porandakan konoha 5 tahun lalu.. legenda mengatakan satu hempasan ekornya dapat meratakan gunung dan menyebabkan tsunami, dia juga yang terkuat dari kedelapan bijū lainnya.

Semakin dekat dengan bijū itu Naruto merasa hawa itu semakin kuat saja, kakinya semakin gemetar tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa digerakan.. memang didekatnya saja sudah membuatnya begini apalagi orang yang sudah pernah melawannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa menakutkannya hal itu. Setelah cukup dekat dengan kyūbi.., Naruto merasa aneh kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

" ARGGHH!!.., BAIKLAH.., BAIKLAH SEKARANG AKU YAKIN KALAU KAU ADALAH 'DIA', sekarang kau puas, Hah!!"

Saat hampir berada di samping Naruto langsung melompat karena kaget.. kenapa tiba-tiba kyūbi berteriak kesakitan.., Naruto langsung kembali ke samping kyūbi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.., Saat sudah cukup dekat Naruto melihat kyūbi yang sedang bertatap muka dengan dengan orang bermata merah yang mengenakan armor emas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan sebuah helm emas yang menempel sempurna di tubuhnya.., serta entah tatto ataupun sebuah tanda berwarna merah terlihat di bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi armor.., Naruto tidak yakin siapa orang ini tapi dia dapat membayangkan seberapa kuatnya orang ini.., karena siapapun yang dapat membuat seorang kyūbi berteriak seperti itu dengan hanya diam di tempat pasti sangatlah kuat.

Naruto ingin melompat kaget lagi karena orang itu tiba-tiba melihatnya dengan mata merah yang bersinar menakutkan dan hawa yang menakutkan pula.., tapi hal-hal menakutkan itu menghilang digantikan dengan hawa damai dan tatapan mata lembut dia tunjukan kepada Naruto.

Kini tempat yang seperti pembuangan air itu telah berubah menjadi padang rumput yang indah dengan danau dan air terjun dan hutan yang mengitarinya serta jangan lupakan langit cerah dan hewan-hewan baik kecil maupun besar yang sedang menjalani hidupnya seperti di dunia nyata, tidak lupa ada sebuah rumah sedang dari kayu disana.

" Ah!.., kau sudah datang rupanya Naruto.., aku sudah lelah meladeni rubah.., atau mungkin kelinci jika kaki depannya lebih pendek?..,—"

"Aku ini rubah tulen kuning sialan"

" Ya..., Naruto kita bisa abaikan dia jadi ayo kita bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman."

" uh-oh.., baiklah"

Setelah itu mereka pergi dan duduk disekitar danau yang ada disitu.., mengabaikan teriakan kesal dari kyuubi yang..., meski bisa diredam dengan hanya tatapan orang yang bersama Naruto itu. Akhirnya kyuubi pun memilih untuk merasakan kelembutan rumput lagi setelah waktu yang lama.

" Jadi Naruto sebagai langkah awal..., perkenalkan aku adalah Gilgamesh.., kau bisa menyebutku king of heroes, raja uruk.., atau king of gods, aku adalah counter part mu dari dimensi yang berbeda dan akhirnya bisa menjadi dewa..., sejauh ini apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto?"

Naruto menatap pria itu atau Gilgamesh dengan pandangan kaget untuk apa seorang dewa mendatanginya.., apa dia akan memberinya kehidupan yang lebih baik.., atau ada tujuan lain?.., karena kebingungan itu akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Um.., jadi apa tujuan Gilgamesh-sama mendatangiku?"

" Hm.., tak kukira kau akan langsung menanyakan tujuan ku.., untuk tujuanku kesini sendiri sebenarnya karena aku sedang bosan jadi aku memutuskan untuk melatihmu sampai kau lulus akademi ninja..., Jadi apa kau setuju Naruto?"

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya karena kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya selama seharian ini.

" Tentu.., tentu saja aku merasa terhormat bisa dilatih oleh seorang dewa sendiri."

Naruto menjawab dengan penuh semangat, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa kesopanannya sedikitpun, yang bisa dibilang cukup mengagumkan untuk anak seumurannya.

" Baiklah untuk latihannya kita akan melakukannya di luar konoha.., dan sebelum kau tanya bagaimana dirimu yang disini aku akan membuat clone untuk menggantikan dirimu.., Jadi bersiaplah karena saat ini tubuhmu sudah berada di luar konoha.., kita akan memulainya pagi ini."

" Ha'i, Gilgamesh sama.., aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu."

Dengan itu tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang dari tempat itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang beterbangan di udara hingga akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

" Sebaiknya kau melihat sendiri apa yang aku maksud kurama."

" Grrr.., terserah saja tapi jangan menghalangi ku, aku tidak mau melawan orang sepertimu."

" Koreksi kurama aku bukan lagi orang..., sekarang aku sudah menjadi raja para dewa.., jadi ingat itu baik-baik."

" Grr.., terserah kau saja..., aku akan mengamati bocah itu, lagi pula dia tidak sama sepertimu..., aku mau tidur lagi."

Setelah itu hanya ada suara air yang mengalir dan hewan-hewan yang menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Line Break

Pagi hari yang cerah di konoha, meskipun suasananya yang agak berkabut karena uap air yang dihasilkan pohon yang mengitari konoha.., tapi bukannya mengganggu malah keadaan ini memberikan kesegaran di pagi hari ini.

Di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit konoha, seorang pria tua yang mengenakan jubah hokage, topi kage warna merah dengan kanji untuk api di bagian depannya, dan sebuah cerutu di mulutnya, orang tua ini adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, sandaime hokage dari konoha.

Saat ini dia sedang melihat pemandangan desa yang dipimpinnya dari jendela yang ada di ruangan ini. Hingga kegiatannya terganggu karena kedatangan seorang anbu bertopeng _weasel, _dengan menggunakan shunsin." Hamba datang melapor Hokage-sama"

" Kau bisa melepas topengmu Itachi-kun, setelah itu laporkan apa yang terjadi kali ini.., ini bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, terlambat sedikit saja nyawa Naruto-kun bisa melayang."

Anbu itu yang ternyata Itachi Uchiha, orang yang sama yang menyelematkan Naruto malam itu. Itachi memiliki tanda seperti keriput dari pangkal hidung sampai bagian hidungnya, bersurai hitam yang di ikat kebelakang.

" Ha'i, Hokage-sama..., saat saya datang para warga sudah menyiksa Naruto-kun dengan senjata yang mereka bawa, dan juga ada beberapa shinobi yang menyerangnya menggunakan ninjutsu, selebihnya anda mengetahui sendiri kelanjutannya."

" Terima kasih atas laporanmu Itachi-kun kau akan dibebas tugaskan hari ini."

" Ha'i Hokage-sama."

Setelah itu Itachi pergi dengan cara yang sama saat dia datang, yaitu dengan shunsin.., meninggalkan sandaime yang sedang berpikir dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan ' Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk melindungi mu Naruto-kun..?'

**Line Break**Sementara itu di salah satu jalan setapak di negara api.., dua orang yang jika orang yang tak mengenalnya akan berpikir jika mereka itu ayah-anak, ataupun kakak-adik.., karena wajah mereka yang mirip dan warna rambut yang sama. Kedua orang itu adalah Gilgamesh dan Naruto yang akan melakukan Training trip selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

" Jadi, Gilgamesh-sensei..., apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama kali?"

" Hmm..., menurutku tempat yang pertama kita kunjungi adalah..., onsen."

" Yosh!!, ayo kita pergi ke onsen!!."

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Ok!!, ini adalah cerita kedua saya, jika ada yang salah atau perlu dikoreksi tolong kasih tahu saya.., biar bagaimanapun saya masih perlu banyak belajar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shade... _log in_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Just the idea of the story and imagination that push me to write it is mine.

**Warning: **gaje, newbie, bahasa gak baku, typo (s), godlike (maybe), OOC, Harem, etc.

**Don't like, Just ignore it.**

Chapter 1

**5 years later**

Di sebuah jalan jauh dari konoha terlihat dua buah siluet orang yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Yang satu terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti seorang berumur awal 30an dengan badan yang tegap dan ideal. Kedua siluet ini adalah Gilgamesh dan Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju konoha.

" Naruto.., aku sudah terlalu lama disini jadi aku akan memberi mu satu hadiah terakhir. Aku harap kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik" Ucap Gilgamesh dengan nada yang terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya.

Mendengar hal itu sontak saja Naruto seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, karena mengerti bahwa tidak baik bagi Gilgamesh untuk berdiam diri terlalu lama disini.

" Aku mengerti sensei, aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi.., kau adalah satu-satunya orang selain Jiji, kurama dan keluarga ichiraku yang memperdulikan aku. Arigato Gilgamesh-sensei!!" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang mencoba menahan air matanya supaya tiidak keluar, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan gurunya.

" Tak apa Naruto, aku juga akan mengawasimu dari sana. Kau tenang saja hadiahmu bukanlah sesuatu yang instan, kau harus mencari kekuatanmu sendiri." Gilgamesh menyerahkan sebuah gelang yang sangat indah terbuat dari giok dengan lambang uzumaki di atasnya dengan warna emas.

" Naruto, gelang ini adalah tempat penyimpanan tak terbatas di dalamnya ada sebuah jutsu yang bisa membuatmu membuka portal untuk ke dunia para dewa. Selain itu disitu juga menyimpan pengetahuan tentang setiap _universe _yang ada. Dan satu hal lagi, berikan tontonan yang menarik untukku ya!.., dan jangan lupa untuk pergi ke dunia para dewa." Dengan itu Gilgamesh pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dengan hanya meninggalkan debu emas yang berterbangan.

" Ha'i sensei!!, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGECEWAKANMU!!" Teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang beberapa saat lalu ditahannya kini akhirnya tumpah dengan sendirinya.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya aku masuk lewat _Shi no Mori _saja supaya tidak ada yang curiga. Aku jadi merindukan semua senseiku yang lainnya."

Dalam perjalanannya dengan Gilgamesh Naruto bertemu dengan banyak orang kuat di _Elemental Nations _dan dia juga mempelajari beberapa hal dari mereka. Saat ini Naruto tergabung di dalam kelompok yang bernama Hakumei yang berfokus untuk memerangi Akatsuki.

**Naruto: Adapt BMS**

Saat ini di hutan kematian terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang meloncati setiap pohon, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti dan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada disitu.

Anak kecil ini mengenakan celana standar anbu berwarna hitam, dengan jaket abu-abu yang terdapat garis biru dan merah di sisinya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kaos orange gelap dengan lambang uzumaki di tengahnya.

Yap, anak itu adalah Naruto yang sekarang sudah bertukar dengan bunshinnya. Dari ingatan bunshinnya Naruto mengetahui beberapa hal penting yang terjadi di konoha selama dia melakukan _training trip _dengan Gilgamesh. Salah satunya adalah insiden pembantaian uchiha karena rencana kudetanya, mereka dibantai oleh Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke. Tapi rencana kudeta mereka menjadi rahasia besar di konoha. Selain itu dia juga mengetahui kalau pandangan para warga lebih baik sedikit— terutama para wanita—, hal itu disebabkan karena wajah dan penampilannya, serta sifatnya yang menurut mereka lebih sopan. Jangan salah sangka Naruto tetap melakukan pranknya tapi kali ini dia melakukannya dengan menggunakan henge, jadi tidak ada yang tahu.

**" Hei, Naruto jadi kapan kau akan mentransplantasikan semua dojutsu itu?" **Ucap Kurama secara tiba-tiba, yang hampir membuat Naruto jatuh dari atas pohon.

" Apa-apaan kau ini Kurama!!, kau mengagetiku saja!!" Teriak Naruto saking terkejutnya.

**" Grrr, Jawab saja pertanyaanku aku ingin menikmati waktu bersantaiku lagi." **Jawab Kurama dengan ketus.

" Cih.., untuk pertanyaanmu itu aku akan memasangnya saat aku mendapat sharingan milik Shisui dari luwak tua itu, dengan itu dojutsu ini akan sempurna."

**" Kalau begitu aku akan tidur lagi. Bangunkan aku saat ada hal yang menarik" **Ucap Kurama dengan nada yang terdengar sangat malas.

' Dasar bola bulu, aku rasa konoha tidak akan seburuk itu, disini juga banyak wanita cantik yang berpotensi menjadi anggota haremku. Ahh!.., aku rasa virus mesum Gilgamesh-sensei sudah mulai menyerangku!!' Pikir Naruto dengan agak frustasi, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai mesumnya.

Selama lima tahun pelatihan Naruto selalu mendapat pelatihan tentang cara mengerti wanita dan menaklukannya. Gilgamesh bilang kalau ini akan bisa membantunya di masa depan. Selain itu, Naruto selalu diajak Gilgamesh ke pemandian air panas dan entah tidak ada wanita yang marah saat mereka mandi di bagian wanita, mungkin itu adalah kekuatan dewa, pikir Naruto. Terkadang Gilgamesh juga mengajaknya ke bar, lagi pula dia seorang dewa hukum moral tidak terlalu berlaku kepadanya. Selain pelajaran tentang wanita, Naruto juga diajari tentang banyak hal lainnya.

Karena kemampuan yang diberikan Gilgamesh yaitu _Adapt BMS_, yang membuat tubuh,pikiran, dan jiwanya— yang mana terhubung langsung ke inti cakhra nya— bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi apapun, selama Naruto bisa bertahan di kondisi itu, saat ini sekurang-kurangnya 5 detik. Dan jika bisa bertahan maka dia bisa beradaptasi dengan itu, tergantung apa yang diterimanya. Kecuali serangan yang berbasis atau ditambahkan cakhra alam maka Naruto tidak bisa beradaptasi selama dia belum bisa menguasai mode sage. Saat Naruto bisa menguasainya pun itu hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa dikurangi efeknya.

Misalnya, jika tubuh Naruto diserang oleh api yang sangat panas dan dia bisa bertahan maka jika dia diserang dengan api yang sama, rasanya hanya sama seperti digigit semut. Dan jika cakhra Naruto diserang seperti dengan jyūken dan bertahan jika diserang lagi maka itu akan berkurang dampaknya, dan karena itulah Naruto bisa bertahan dari 1% kekuatan Gilgamesh dan saat ini Naruto dan Kurama sudah sepenuhnya bergabung. Dari 1% itu Naruto mendapat kekuatan lain untuk menunjang kemampuannya salah satunya yaitu _Bloodline Destroyer. _Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk kecepatan menangkap informasi oleh pikiran Naruto.

Karena kurama adalah makhluk yang terbuat dari cakhra murni maka dia tidak akan bisa terbunuh. Tapi karena saat ini cakhranya telah sepenuhnya menyatu dengan Naruto maka mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan meski Kurama dipaksa disegel ke dalam gedo mazou sekalipun itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Hal ini juga menyebabkan cakhra Naruto yang sudah besar, menjadi hampir tak terbatas jika Kurama bisa berevolusi menjadi ekor 10.

Karena pelatihan itu jugalah yang membuat pola pikir Naruto sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Saat ini Naruto setidaknya tidak terlalu ceroboh dan juga sekarang Naruto adalah seorang super mesum tertutup, dia tidak akan memperlihatkan niat bejatnya secara langsung, tapi menggunakan wajah dan auranya yang dianggap polos oleh orang dewasa dan tampan menurut anak seumurannya.

" Sebaiknya aku langsung ke rumahku lalu langsung tidur."

Dengan itu Naruto mulai meloncat dari dahan ke dahan menuju rumah atau mungkin sebuah mansion karena saking besarnya. Naruto memang diberikan sebuah mansion oleh Gilgamesh sejak pertama kali dia pergi, walaupun tidak sebesar milik uchiha maupun hyuga, tapi tetap saja mansion ini sangat luas, mansion ini bergaya arsitektur campuran antara jepang dan eropa, dengan taman dan kolam ikan sebagai hiasan serta _training ground _dibelakang rumahnya. Dan juga banyaknya para maid yang berlalu lalang di mansion ini. Juga jangan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai badan yang sangat bagus dan wajah yang cantik.

**Naruto: Adapt BMS**

Pagi hari yang cerah telah menerangi desa konoha dengan cahaya mataharinya yang sangat menghangatkan. Di salah satu mansion di pinggiran desa konoha, Naruto mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan memulai kegiatan paginya seperti mandi, berpakaian, lalu sarapan bersama para maidnya, setelah itu dia langsung pergi ke akademi dengan berjalan santai. Meski mansionnya ini sangat sempurna, tapi satu hal yang sangat disayangkan Naruto adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan hubungan sex sebelum dia berumur 16 tahun, dan itu adalah larangan langsung dari gurunya. Katanya dia harus bisa menghargai keputusan seorang wanita.

' Tapi, guru tidak melarangku untuk melakukan foreplay dengan mereka bukan?, kalau begitu aku akan menjadikan semua wanita cantik disini milikku, setelah itu wanita dari _universe _lain juga akan menjadi milikku. Mulai sekarang tujuanku adalah menjadi harem king!!'

Naruto mendaklarasikan impiannya dengan sangat semangat, hingga tidak menyadari kalau dia telah sampai di depan akademi. Sebelumnya saat Naruto berjalan ke akademi dia masih melihat tatapan 'itu' dari para warga desa, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak mengeroyoknya lagi. Dan juga sesuai ingatan bunshinnya, hampir semua wanita yang ditemuinya melihatnya dengan kagum, meski yang lebih tua menyembunyikan ekspresinya, tapi dari bahasa tubuhnya Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau mereka juga kagum padanya.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat dia sampai, dia melihat kalau kelas masih kosong. Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yaitu disamping jendela.

Setelah beberapa saat kelas mulai penuh dan ribut oleh para siswa yang satu persatu mulai berdatangan. Dari pengamatannya Naruto tahu kalau kelas ini banyak _heir/heiress _dari klan di konoha.

Diantaranya yaitu, dari klan aburame ada Aburame Shino yang mengenakan jaket berhoodie dengan kerah tinggi, yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, selain matanya, itupun dia menggunakan kaca mata.

Dari klan Nara ada Nara Shikamaru yang menata rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail yang mirip nanas, dia selalu terlihat malas tapi sangat pintar. Memang tipikal Nara, pikir Naruto.

Dari klan Inuzuka ada Inuzuka kiba, yang selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai alpha sejati. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam berhoodie dengan bulu sebagai pelengkapnya, dia juga memiliki tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik dipipinya. Dan jangan lupakan ninkennya yaitu akamaru yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih

Dari klan Akimichi ada Akimichi Choji, dia adalah anak dengan tubuh besar, dia selalu membawa keripik kemanapun dia pergi, dia juga memiliki tanda seperti pusaran merah dipipinya.

Dari klan Uchiha ada Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih tersisa di konoha. Dia mengenakan baju biru donker dengan lambang uchiha di punggungnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli pada apapun satu satunya yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara membunuh kakaknya dan kekuatan untuk membunuhnya.

Dari klan Yamanaka ada Yamanaka Ino dia seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail dan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya. Dia juga salah satu orang yang sudah menjadi anggota haremnya.

Dari klan hyuga ada Hyuga Hinata dia diusir oleh ayahnya dari klan setelah insiden penculikannya. Saat ini dia tinggal di apartemen lama Naruto, tapi Naruto akan mengajaknya pindah saat pulang akademi bersama Ino. Karena pengusirannya dia jadi lebih kuat karena pelatihannya dengan bunshin Naruto. Meski saat ini dia berperan sebagai gadis pemalu, tapi itu hanyalah topeng belaka.

Dan yang terakhir dari keluarga _Civilian council _Sakura Haruno. Memiliki rambut pink yang sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang kunoichi, serta Fansgirl nomor1 Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga yang paling fanatik. Dia juga target prank no.1 Naruto, karena dia mulutnya terlalu mengganggu, dan selalu menganggap kalau Naruto mengejar cintanya, dan itu sangat mengganggu Naruto.

" Ohayou, anak-anak.."

Pintu kelas terbuka memperlihatkan laki-laki yang mengenakan rompi chunin dengan bekas luka di hidungnya dan gaya rambut yang hampir sama seperti Shikamaru. Dia adalah Umino Iruka guru yang mengajar di kelas ini. Dia mengucapkan salam tapi sepertinya para murid tetap sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa Iruka menggunakan _Big Head Jutsu _nya untuk menenangkan para muridnya.

Setelah para muridnya tenang dia mulai menjelaskan sesatu kepada para muridnya, dan Naruto bersumpah ini bahkan lebih buruk dari bagaimana cara para ulat berkomunikasi. Ini sangat membosankan bahkan dia sudah mengetahui semua materinya. Dan dia masih memiliki dua tahun tersisa untuk ini. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata banyak yang satu pikiran dengannya, bahkan Shikamaru sudah tidur lelap. Karena tidak ada hal yang menarik Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur.

' Kapan-kapan aku akan mengirim bunshinku saja, dan aku akan berlatih. Yah, seharusnya aku melakukan itu.' Naruto membuat mental note supaya mengirim bunshinnya ke sini. Lagi pula materi ini hanya akan berguna bagi para _Civillian_, dengan pemikiran itu Naruto mulai tidur lelap. Sepenuhnya menghiraukan Iruka yang sedang meratapi nasibnya setelah melihat kebanyakan muridnya memperlihatkan ekspresi bosan.

' Apa pelajaranku sebegitu membosankannya?' Iruka merasa hatinya telah dirobek setelah melihat ekspresi para muridnya.

**Tbc**

**A/n:** Ini adalah cerita sampingan ku jadi jangan terlalu berharap untuk bisa update cepat dan word yang banyak. Karena saat ini saya hanya bisa melakukannya segini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, dan juga terima kasih untuk fav dan follnya. Tolong masukannya untuk anggota harem Naruto.

**Shade... _log out_**


End file.
